Regal Fists
History The Regal Fists are a Third Fouding chapter of the Imperial Fists. They are known to have taken refuge within the Halo Zone, living upon their mobile fortress-monastery: The Iajeptis Gate. ''They are known to have participated in a variety of campaigns, ranging from the Black Crusades of the Ruinous Powers to the dreaded Cerean Crucible. Founding The Regal Fists were formed from the Imperial Fists gene-stock early on during the 32nd millenium, also known as the 3rd Founding. Fortress-Monastery and Recruitment The Regal Fists have no homeworld, instead they live in ''The Iajeptis Gate. ''This massive Ramilies-class Starfort serves as the chapter's Mobile Fortress as it drifts along the tides of the Halo Zone. While the monastery constantly drifts across the stars, the Regal Fists are known to recruit from a variety of worlds, one of the most common being Vostroya, a world that is located near the Halo Zone. ''The Iajeptis Gate This Ramilies-class Starfort serves as the Regal Fists' mobile fortress. While the Starfort is capable of Warp Travel, the Regal Fists have learned just how much effort is needed to travel through the Warp with such a fortress, and how Ramilies Starforts have been known to become Lost in the Warp. Because of these reasons, the chapter simply allows the fortress to drift along the tides of space, for they cannot risk losing such an asset to the Imperium. Notable Campaigns *''4th Black Crusade (circa 001.''M34) - The Regal Fists participated in defending the Citadel of Kromarch from the Forces of Chaos lead by Abaddon the Despoiler. Unfortunately, The Force's of Chaos eventually destroyed the Citadel, and hundreds of Regal Fists along with it. They were eventually able to drive back the heretics and end the black crusade with aid from their allies. *''Cerean Crucible ''(835.M39 ''-'' 888.M39) - The Regal Fists were known to participate in the gruesome conflict known as the Cerean Crucible. The Regal Fists' role during the conflict revolved around defending various points of the battelfield and keeping the enemy at bay. Eventually, after heavy Imperial losses, the war ended with an Imperial victory. *''Macharian Heresy'' (ca. 400-425.M41) - The Regal Fists made a brief appearance during the Macharian Heresy, as they had received word that the Serpent Lords were fighting along side their fellow traitors. *''13th Black Crusade ''(999.M41) - '''The Regal Fists sent three full companies to assist the Imperium in the 13th Black Crusade. The three companies took severe casualties, resulting in the total extermination of one, and leaving the second with less than thirty battle brothers remaining. Equipment Organization Chapter Master: Lorenzus Condylus 1st Company: Herial Galye *100 Marines **65 Terminators **20 Tactical Marines **7 Devestators **7 Assault Marines *6 Venerable Dreadnoughts 2nd Company: Deniul Vecespor 3rd Company: Zekiel Knuist 4th Company: Etasors Rhos 5th Company: Uteyli Farenor 6th Company: Teusis Calitor 7th Company: Baris Aldermane 8th Company: Macros Gaiens 9th Company: 10th Company: Chapter Fleet *The Iajeptis Gate '''- Ramilies-class Starfort and mobile fortress-monastery of the Regal Fists. *''Umbra Manicie ''- Battle-Barge and flagship of the 1st Company, under command of Captain Herial Galye. Combat Doctrine The Regal Fists specialize in defense warfare techniques, and have been known to defend areas from large amounts of enemies. They are also adept in the art of siege-warfare, not so much for their own use but so they can calculate what tactics the enemy may use against them. It should also be noted that a majority of Regal Fists battle-brothers have learned techniques of'' Ossbohk-vyar'', a form of native Vostroyan unarmed combat, of which there are thirty seven techniques in total. Chapter Culture Because the chapter recruits heavily from Vostroya, much of the chapter uses Vostroyan linguistics and slang terms. Feast of Blades It should be noted that, as a descendant chapter of the Imperial Fists, the Regal Fists have, on rare occasions, participated in the Feast of Blades. Though they have never actually won the Feast, battle-brothers of the Regal Fists are known to make it far in the Feast, before being shut down. Quotes Gallery= Regal Fists Terminator.jpg|A Terminator Honor Guard of the Regal Fists. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:3rd Founding Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Fists